custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Play It Safe!
"Play It Safe!"/The Point of No Return (Reprise) is the 14th episode from Season 7 of Barney & Friends. It is not to be confused with "Playing It Safe". It is a semi-remake of that episode. Baby Bop wants to play nurse to BJ and put bandages all over him, but BJ is not injured. It does, however, provide the perfect opportunity for Barney to remind Baby Bop that bandages are for real boo-boos and to review safety rules for playgrounds and parks. As the song says, "Saying Be Careful Means I Love You." There are rules to remember when playing ball, swinging, sliding, and climbing. While putting on a puppet show, the kids find that Mother Goose nursery rhyme characters, such as Humpty Dumpty, Jack and Jill and Jack Be Nimble, weren't always careful enough. Baby Bop continues to eagerly await a real boo-boo so she can play nurse, and a rambunctious BJ isn't very careful about being careful. When BJ trips over a toy, Baby Bop finally gets to bandage a real boo-boo. Accidents may happen, but when they do, a little love from Barney is just what the doctor ordered. Song List # Barney Theme Song # Ride Away, Ride Away # Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You # When You Have a Ball # Swinging' Up and Down # The Noble Duke of York # On the Bridge of Avignon # Humpty Dumpty # Jack and Jill # Jack Be Nimble # Let's Play Together # Clean Up! Do Our Share! # I Love You # Have You Gorged Yourself?/That Fate... # This Face Which Earned (Music of the Night Reprise) # This Haunted Face # The Lair # Order Your Fine Horses # Point of No Return (Reprise) # Make your Choice * Trivia This is another time BJ falls. * When this episode originally aired on "PBS", the "Barney Says" segment was used, But when this episode re-aired on "PBS", "Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children" segment was used. Air date October 11, 2002 Written by Stephen White Directed by Ben Vaughn Theme Safety Characters Barney Baby Bop BJ Sarah Tony Whitney Christine Raoul The Phantom Plot:As for The Phantom, he is holding a wedding ring that Raoul gave Christine. Christine: Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood? The Phantom turns to Christine, she is wearing the dress the mannequin was wearing. The Phantom just stares at her. Christine: Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh? The Phantom went up to her. Phantom: That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, Has also denied me the joys of the flesh. This face, the Infection, Which poisons our love. The Phantom goes to the mannequin and grabs the flower crown from it's head. Phantom: This face which earned, A mother's fear and loathing. A mask, my first, unfeeling scrap of clothing. The Phantom puts the crown on Christine's head making it a perfect touch that goes with the dress, then grabs Christine and turns her around to face him. Phantom: Pity comes too late, Turn around and face your fate. An eternity of this, The Phantom points at his face. Phantom: Before your eyes. He grabs Christine's hand and hands her the wedding ring, Christine looks at him and walks away taking her crown off. She walks to the curtain and pulls it revealing a mirror behind it. Christine: This haunted face, Holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul That the true distortion lies. The Phantom hears splashes in the tunnels and sees Raoul behind the gate sealing the entrance to his lair. Phantom: Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest, "Raoul!" Christine cried out. Phantom: Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight. I had rather hoped that you would come, And now, my wish comes true, You have truly made my night. The Phantom grabs Christine to pull her in close to him "Let me go," Christine begged. Raoul: Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity? Phantom: Your lover makes a passionate plea. Christine: Please, Raoul, it's useless. Raoul: I love her. Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion. Phantom: The world showed no compassion to me! Raoul: Christine, Christine, let me see her. Phantom: Be my guest, sir. The Phantom pulls a lever by him, the gate raises up letting Raoul in. Raoul comes in and stops, he knows something is going on. The Phantom walks up to him slowly on the water. Phantom: Monsieur, I bid you welcome, Did you think that I Would harm her? Why should I make her pay, For the sins which are yours? The gate closes behind him causing Raoul to lose his guard, he looks behind him as The Phantom quickly grabs a rope from the water and throws it at Raoul making him get tangled. Christine gasped in fright, The Phantom pushes him against the gate and ties him up on it. Phantom: Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now, Except for perhaps Christine. The Phantom throws the rope above a hook on the ceiling, then The Phantom turns to Christine. Phantom: Start a new life with me, Buy his freedom with your love. Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice! This is the point of no return! Christine is looking at Raoul who is breathing hard, then back at The Phantom. Christine: The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, Grow cold and turn to tears of hate. The Phantom angrily rushes back to her grabbing a hanging rope for Raoul. Raoul: Christine, forgive me, please, forgive me, I did it all for you and all for nothing. Christine: Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend, We had such hopes. Phantom: Too late for turning back, Christine: Now those hopes are shattered, Phantom: Too late for prayers and pity. Raoul: Say you love him, Phantom: All hope of cries for help. Raoul: And my life is over. Phantom: No point in fighting, The Phantom walks up to Raoul and puts the hanging rope around his neck and tightens it, he throws the rope up hanging it on a hook on the ceiling. Phantom: For either way you choose you cannot win. Raoul: But either you choose he has to win. Phantom: So do your end your days with me? Or do you send him to his grave? The Phantom pulls the rope making Raoul want to choke to death. Raoul: Why make her lie to you to save me? The Phantom kept pulling the rope to choke him as Christine started to cry. Christine: Angel of Music, Phantom: Past the point of no return, Christine: Who deserves this? Raoul: Christine, say no! Phantom: His life throw your prize, Raoul: Don't throw your life away for my sake, Phantom: Which you must earn. Raoul: I fought so hard to free you. Phantom: You've passed the point of no, Christine: Angel of Music, Phantom: Return. Christine: You deceived me. Christine stands there while her tears roll down her face. "I gave you my mind blindly," Christine said. "You try my patience," The Phantom said. "Make your choice," The Phantom pulls the rope making Raoul choke. Raoul looks at Christine, Christine looks at Raoul then to The Phantom, The Phantom stares at Christine. Category:2002 episodes Category:Cave scenes